Requiem
by Hayabusa Hideki
Summary: Someday, somehow your soul will entwine with mine and we'll be together forevermore.


Excuse the awful grammar and writing, English is not my first language. Anyway, it was written with all my love for this ship and its fandom. Hope you like it. Critiques are truly appreciated.

(Sorry if it's way too OOC. It's supposed to be narrated from Nishikage's point of view.)

**Edit:** I just changed a few words here and there, and the grammar mistakes I could detect. It still sucks, anyway.

**Note (10/05/2019): **I've already posted this before, but as I no longer want to use that account I'm re-uploading here. This is (hopefully) the first part of a series based on an awful headcanon of mine. So please, excuse my huge disregard of the actual events in Orion. Canon here has been slowly roasted to my liking. Anyway, enjoy this and see you next time.

* * *

**Requiem**

_Too late you're calling out my name to raise me up out of my grave._

It has been a couple of months since you passed away, and I still have a million things to say. I refuse to believe that you are no longer among us, that you have left this world when you still had a whole life ahead. I can't accept that all those dreams of yours were destined to have a fatal course. I remember all those times we went out shopping or having an ice-cream when everything seemed so well, although those little unwelcome cells in your body were spreading, killing you slowly, silently. I recall how excited you were about being part of Japan's National team and how you were supposed to be the best player the world would have ever seen. You backed out last minute when medical treatment was scheduled. The treatment didn't happen, but we had already made other arrangements. You wouldn't be in the field, showing off your flawless tactics but you'd be our strategist, our second coach. The one that would guide us, tell us how improve our plays and defeat our opponents in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, your health was deteriorating. Your appearance during the last meeting previous to the final was a brave attempt at normality. You looked so fragile. Your smile wasn't the same as always. It was one of despair as if you already knew your light was not to last longer.

After coming back to Japan, I began arranging a journey abroad to visit all those places you'd only seen in history books. This would also be a healing venture and you would take with you the vitamin C infusions prescribed to boost your immune system but never used due to the disinterest of Gekko Electronics in this well tried treatment to expand your lifespan as much as possible. I had the most wonderful journey planned ahead for us. Sadly, it was predestined to never happen as the beautiful and fragile machine of your body little by little puttered to a halt, despite weeks in hospital trying to fix various symptoms. My beloved captain, I remember those words you told me philosophically during your last week on Earth, "Wish I had someone to accompany me in this path to the Pure Land and help me cross the Sanzu River". This shouldn't have happened, not yet. You were meant to be among the brightest stars in the firmament after achieving all of your goals, our dreams. Wish I had never seen how your light went off. How the fire that once burnt within you got extinguished before I even realized.

I will continue remember you through all the images grabbed in my head. I'll collected them and keep them close to my heart. I will forever think of you as the brave boy I once knew who literally jumped across the fire to save an innocent life when you seemed so well though those undesirable cells were already lying in ambush. My dear Nosaka-san, sweetest Yuuma, our paths will cross once again someday, I know for sure. For now, you'll keep on living in the hearts and minds of all those who knew you and loved you. You shall never be forgotten. Though I'll forever regret not to have told you all those sweet lovely words I only said whenever you were resting, put in an artificial sleep to relief you from the terrible pain you felt at times. I truly wish I had mustered the courage to tell you face to face how much you truly meant to me and how much I loved you despite the things that happened through all this last couple of years. Now you're only going to live in my heart and mind, your dreams will be mine from now on and I promise you they'll become true. Someday, somehow your soul will entwine with mine and we'll be together forevermore.


End file.
